Skinny Love
by Mon.Cupcake
Summary: Las salidas más fáciles, son las más dolorosas. "Myc, por favor regresa..."


**N/A:** Esto es algo muy rápido, muy express. Espero que les guste, volví a retomar mi mania con la anorexia y la autoflagelación. Locuras mías. Esta historia esta inspirada en el siguiente fan art. ** : / / 2 5 . media . tumblr tumblr _ maf5lecB2U1qmkxb5o2 _ 500 . jpg **(no me pertenece, a todo esto)

¡Dejen comentarios! , sugerencias, reclamos , etc.

**Aviso: H**aré continuación de **Toy Boy,** gracias a todas por sus lindos reviews. También, mañana subiré el quinto capitulo de **"We're young , we're strong"** si no lo han leido, denle una miradita, es un muy lindo MorMor :D

* * *

**Skinny Love**

El tenedor a su derecha, el cuchillo a su izquierda, la cuchara de sopa y luego la de postre. El plato exquisitamente decorado con figurillas doradas sobre la blanca losa. La copa de vino, de agua y la servilleta que prontamente estaría en su regazo.

Odiaba ese momento del día. Odiaba que su madre le obligase a comer, que su padre no estuviese en el otro extremo de la mesa y que Sherlock arrojara la comida por sobre sus cabezas cuando una de sus rabietas llegaba de improviso.

Pero lo que mas odiaba, en esa mesa, era a si mismo. El hecho de "_estar gordo", sentirse gordo, verse gordo._

Detestaba esos impulsos violentos que sentía por las noches de arrasar con la heladera sin consideración alguna, pero mas repudiaba el no tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para detenerse, cuando el envase de helado ya estaba por la mitad.

Sus doce años no ayudaba. Ser el chico regordete y pelirrojo de la clase no inspiraba ninguna sensación de comodidad o confianza. Tener que ser, obligadamente por aquellas dos características tan apreciables, el centro de atención de todos, no le resultaba cómodo ni un poco. Menos cuando el resto se metía con el. Cuando las niñas se reían a sus espaldas y cantaban cancioncillas estúpidas acerca de su peso, cuando los chicos, los mas matones de la clase le empujaban a las pozas de barro en invierno y hundían su rostro en los inodoros en verano.

**No, nada de eso ayudaba.**

Tampoco ayudó, dos años mas tardes la partida de su madre. No una partida figurativa, sino una literal. El cáncer combatió rápida y silenciosamente a Eleanor Holmes, dejando sin un soporte fundamental a aquella distanciada familia.

William y Sherlock pudieron sobrellevar aquel evento. El mayor de los Holmes porque era un hombre adulto que sabía controlar sus emociones, porque su matrimonio ya había muerto hacia años y únicamente los unía sus hijos y el que dirán.

Mientras que el pequeño Sherlock a pesar de ser bastante inteligente para su edad, aun no se daba cuenta de como irían las cosas de ahora en adelante, aunque tampoco era un niño muy efusivo, para ser sinceros.

A quien si afecto realmente la muerte de Eleanor Holmes, fue a Mycroft. Estaba en medio de un padre ausente y un hermano pequeño del cual no sabia si podría hacerse cargo.

Las cosas fueron demasiado violentas para el, demasiado duras, todo demasiado rápido. Lo único que por las noches lograba recordar de su madre ahora, era estar frente a su lapida, con aquellas letras cursivas grabadas en el negro mármol y la pequeña mano de Sherlock estrechando la suya, mientras hacia tenues pucheros para no llorar, luego de haber comprendido que _Mummy_ no volvería nunca mas con ellos.

El stress de tener que cuidar a su pequeño hermanito, llevar sus estudios y prácticamente una casa gigante el solo, porque su padre tarde mal y nunca iba a visitarles, comenzó a consumirlo en una depresión profunda e intensa, que jamás se digno a demostrar.

Para ya sus diecisiete años era todo un hombre, hecho y derecho, con responsabilidades y poder de mando en su hogar; pero única y exclusivamente en su hogar.

Porque su cuerpo le pertenecía a ese monstruo negro y oscuro que recalcaba cada uno de sus defectos. Que le estaba consumiendo lentamente, día a día en una trampa mortal. En una línea **delgada **y fina que jamás le dejaría escapar.

Primero empezó a dejar de comer. Ya no estaba su madre para recordárselo. Luego vino el ejercicio excesivo, las horas en vela, las noches de estudio, el stress de cuidar a un chico hiperquinetico como Sherlock y lidiar con su despreocupado padre.

Y luego, luego vino _el dolor._

No había bastado que en su infancia hubiese sido humillado por ser regordete, ahora le humillaban por su aspecto cansado y casi cadavérico. Por sus excelentes notas, por ser el preferido de los profesores. **Siempre** había una escusa para menoscabarlo, y siempre aprovechaban de ella.

Mycroft Holmes ya no podía con eso. Lidiar con su peso, su apariencia, su casa, su hermano, su padre y todo el desastre en conjunto había sido algo, pero lidiar con el dolor era imposible, imposible si no hacia nada al respecto; porque el sufrimiento que gritaba su alma era intenso, rabioso y explosivo.

_Nunca_ creyó que aquello se podía sentir _tan bien_. Era doloroso, pero se sentía bien, porque era un dolor que el controlaba, que el infringía, que **él** sabia cuando detener.

Su espalda huesuda y encorvada escondían las costillas marcadas en sus costados, y la ya no tan blanca sábana tapaba parte de sus caderas y sus piernas.

La el filo de la hoja corrió sagaz por su pálida piel y la sangre manó de manera rápida y brillante de sus muslos y sus muñecas. Era como droga, como morfina, como comida para sus demonios.

-Mycroft…- La voz tenue y trémula de su hermano le sacudió de su ensoñamiento. La hojilla cayó al suelo y la sangre escurrió con mas intensidad, con fervor, como queriendo ahuyentar a Sherlock.

-Vete a dormir- Espetó el,mientras trataba de ocultar aquel cabro, pero glorioso, espectáculo de su hermano, que el _necesitase_ hacerlo, no indicaba que el resto tuviera derecho a saberlo.

-No lo hagas más…por favor- Susurró el menor, mientras abrazaba la huesuda espalda de su hermano y enterraba su nariz entre el sobresaliente omoplato del pelirojo.-Mummy no estaría feliz, yo no estoy feliz, Myc…te extraño, no hagas esto- Sollozó de manera infantil, mientras su pequeño cuerpecito convulsionaba dentro de la pijama oscura con la que dormía.

Derrotado atrajo a su hermano contra sus huesos, lo presiono fuertemente mientras le escuchaba sollozar por primera vez en varios años y se unió a el, en un llanto silencioso y amargo.

-Dejaré que te comas mi porción de pastel, pero no te hagas esto –Reclamo con voz quebrada, como un cuchillo, que cortó todos aquellos cables y ataduras en el interior de Mycroft Holmes.

Quizás no podía mantenerse a si mismo, ni mantener a raya su dolor, pero por ningún motivo, dejaría que su pequeño hermano entrara en aquel mundo, que pasara al otro lado de la línea.

_Podía cargar con su sangre, pero no con las lagrimas de Sherlock. No con las lagrimas de Mummy Holmes._

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
